falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The NSDAPA
History Background See "Nazis in the United States" under The Nazi Germany page.http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Germany_(Alternate_Fallout) After The Bombs Dropped Once the bombs dropped, millions of Americans and Nazi-Americans perished. on the other hand, Obergruppenführer Carney and 30 other pre-war Nazi-Americans were turned into ghouls and began to resurrect the NSDAPA in New York City. Carney began his work be promoting many of the surviving Nazis to Generals and officers in the SS and other Branches of NSDAPA military. Soon the Nazis became allied with the Raiders in NYC and used them as Ground troops and men to do his dirty work. The NSDAPA has amassed a small empire, controlling Manhattan, Brooklyn and parts of queens by 2140. The NSDAPA and the BOS By the year 2160, the NSDAPA has become Peaceful enemies with the Brotherhood of Steel. The have an agreement not to meddle in each other's conquests and avoid conflict with each other. Using his Knowledge of the U.S. revolutionary War, Carney orders that on Christmas night of 2167 his specially trained SS espionage unit infiltrate and kill all the BOS leaders, and capture the rest. At 2:30 AM EST, the deeds have been carried out and Carney, the rest of his officers and a number of ground soldiers board the airship. All BOS prisoners are then given two options: Join the NSDAPA as members of the newly formed angetriebene Rüstung Bataillon (Powered Armour Battalion), or be executed via experimentation. Most BOS members joined, and those that didn't, were taken away never to be seen again. Once the new test subjects were ushered out of the airship, Carney named it the LuftFührer. Vault 68 and their Experimentation Vault 68 was an abandoned vault built under the New York Stock Exchange. The NSDAPA discovered it merely a month before the siege of the BOS airship. Prior to the Vaults discovery, the NSDAPA found Doctor Schmidt. Schmidt the son of a raider family and was abandoned in the city at the age of 12. He found refuge in the a Doctor Sauer. Sauer was a Ghoul that was a fiel doctor for the NSDAP before the Great War. In 2136 he found a German U-boat that still worked and piloted it to America searching for life that wont kill him on sight. While on his journey, he found comfort in the rats that came aboard without his knowledge. He had them as pets for the better part of his journey, but he eventually tortured all of them for fun. Once he arrived in New York, he established a home in an old hospital, and at night he would kidnap the sick raiders surrounding his home, and commit atrocities to them with medical equipment. When Schmidt found Sauer, Sauer saw himself in the boy and took him under his wing rather than give him a gruesome death. Schmidt was then raised on Nazi ideology and morals. He no longer held value in human life and had no compassion. One night three super mutants stumbled upon the Doctors in the middle of attmepting to connect Mirelurk claws to a feral ghoul. One super mutant killed Sauer,, but not before he could gauge his eyes. In a fit of rage and sadness, Schmidt murdered all three super mutants with two bone saws. The commotion alerted a nearby NSDAPA battalion and they brought him to Carney. Schmidt joined the NSDAPA on the conditions that he have his own lab and unlimited subjects. The Nazis gave him a large portion of Vault 68 to use as a lab and promised to continue to bring him subjects, as long as he would heal his fellow Nazis. His first lab study was to find out how ghouls and super mutants were created. He killed many BOS members with radiation before successfully creating one of each. The NSDAPA now has a way to create supermutant soldiers and officers that can live forever. Weaponry Advancements Vault 68 was also used as an armory and scientific advancement site. Protokoll Energie was a program put in place to supply the NSDAPA with energy weapons based on BOS and German technology. This project lead to laser MP40s and Luger P08s, and soon laser weaponry became the standard for all NSDAPA members. = Category:Factions __INDEX__